A trampoline typically includes a round frame positioned on floor via vertical posts, and a jumping bed connected to and tightly stretched over the round frame via a plurality of elastic elements radially extended between the jumping bed and the frame. A user may stand on the jumping bed to continuously do various jumping movements. Since it is uncertain in what direction the user would fall after bouncing off from the jumping bed, accidents often occur, particularly when the user is a child. Therefore, it is necessary for the conventional trampoline to equip with safety means.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,261,207 granted to Publicover et al. discloses a trampoline safety fence for enclosing a space immediately above the jumping bed, so as to protect a user from any unexpected injury caused by colliding against the round frame or bouncing and falling to the ground outside the jumping bed.
To erect the safety fence that has a predetermined height, it is necessary to provide additional posts spaced along the whole round frame, so as to support the safety fence thereon. The additional posts for supporting the safety fence are relatively high and usually formed from a plurality of sections to be sequentially assembled together. It is normally very troublesome and time-consuming to assemble the sections of the conventional posts for supporting the trampoline safety fence.